csofandomcom-20200223-history
Costumes
Costumes are the third Cosmetic item introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The costumes are worn in-game but does not affect player hitbox. For each different costume sets, certain parts are required. For instance, Cat Costume requires cat ears, cat tail and a tuna. Costumes The costumes which can be worn are: Events Taiwan/Hong Kong= :23 July ~ 6 August 2013 *Polar Head: Can be obtained after logging in 3 consecutive days and accumulating 20 minutes of gameplay each day. At least 4 players in the room is needed. *Penguin Doll: Can be obtained for cash in shop. |-| Singapore/Malaysia= Costumes were firstly introduced on 3 July 2013 alongside UTS-15. *Angel/Devil: These costumes can be bought for game points. ;Cat costumes *Cat Fish: These costumes can be bought with cash points for permanent. *Cat Tail/Cat Ears: These costumes can obtained for permanent from events. *Cat Mask: Can be obtained for free after obtaining all the above cat costumes. ;Squirrel costumes *Acorn: Can be obtained for cash in shop. *Squirrel Ears: Kill 5 zombies in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. *Squirrel Tail: Headshot 2 enemies without dying in Original mode. *Squirrel Mask: Can be obtained after owning all other squirrel costumes. ; Halloween costumes *Kid Ghost: Play for 30 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. *Pumpkin Head: Play for 60 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. ; Christmas costumes *Christmas Hat: Can be obtained upon log in for 3 days. *Christmas Socks: Play for 30 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. *Snowman Head: Play for 60 minutes to receive this costume for 3 days. ; Polar costumes *Polar Bear Head: Play for 30 minutes to receive this costume for permanent (note that before do the tip, players need to buy Penguin Doll (perm) from shop). *Penguin Doll: Can be obtained from shop by cash. |-| Indonesia= Costumes introduced on 10 July 2013 alongside the resale of Skull-9. ;Cat Costumes All part of cat costumes can be obtained for permanent with the following conditions: *Cat Ears: Play and win in Rush Battle. *Cat Fish: Get 5000 kill points in any mode. (no minimum player requirement) *Cat Tail: Play for 2 hours. *Cat Mask: Obtain all of the cat costumes above and use all of it. ;Angel/Devil Costumes These costumes were introduced on 24 July 2013 and can be bought for game points (300,000 points for 30 days). *Devil Tail: You can get this part of Devil Costume for 10 days with accomplish a random mission. ;Squirrel Costumes These costumes were introduced on 4 December 2013. The task for getting these costumes are hidden. However, these is the tasks list: *Squirrel Tail: Play and win Soccer Mode in Cage map. *Squirrel Acorn: Play for 2 hours. *Squirrel Ears: Finish Jump2 and Run2. *Squirrel Mask: Obtain all of the squirrel costumes above and use all of it. ;Panda Costumes These costumes were introduced on 12 February 2014. All part of panda costumes can be obtained for permanent with the following conditions: *Panda Ear: Can be obtained upon log in. *Panda Doll: Play for 1 hour. *Panda Tail: Play for 5 hours. *Panda Mask: Obtain all of the panda costumes above and use all of it. ;Armband Costumes These costumes were introduced on 23 April 2014. However, there was no update notice about them yet. |-| Turkey= ; Cat costumes Cat costumes were introduced on 21 August 2013 alongside Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. ; Penguin costumes Penguin costumes were introduced on 18 December 2013. Gallery Poster from CSO Regions: South Korea= Costumeupdate2.jpg|Cat costume File:Kart_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Kart costumes File:Squirrel_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_kr.jpg|Polar costumes cst_poster.jpeg|Cat, Devil, and Angel costumes Aly.jpg|Bunny ear costume pigcostumeskp.png|Pig costumes halloweenkp.png|Halloween cotumes |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= File:Polar_costumes_poster_tw.png|Polar costumes File:Polar_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Ditto sub_0145_14.jpg|Pumpkin and kid ghost 560118 461563797246694 1832164482 n.jpg|Golden Armor costumes squirrelcostuetw.png|Squirel Costumes pandatpcostume.png|Panda costumes pigcostumetp.png|Pig costumes goldscrewtp.png|Clock costume |-| China= 20121010ff_4.jpg|Cat Costumes 20130402ss_3.jpg|Angel costumes 20130402ss_4.jpg|Devil costumes 20130402ss_2.jpg|Golden Armor costumes 20130402ss_1.jpg|Pig costumes File:Panda_costume_poster_kr.jpg|Panda costumes File:Squirrel_costumes_poster_china.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_chn.jpg|Polar costumes 20130402ss_5.jpg|Christmas costumes |-| Japan= File:Polarcostumes_battleweapons_goldenkey_poster_jpn.png|Polar costumes |-| Singapore/Malaysia= File:Costumes_poster_sgp.jpg|Angel, Devil and Cat costumes File:Squirrel_costume_poster_sgp.jpg|Squirrel costumes File:Polar_costumes_poster_sgp.png|Polar costumes |-| Indonesia= File:1373359922_incso_20130705_20130710_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Cat Costumes File:1374623334_incso_20130722_20130724_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Angel vs Devil costumes Category:Items